westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Singeon Kane
Appearance An attractive human male in dark leather armor, carrying two well-balanced sabers. Personality Singeon is two people in one body. When in his element as a sword master he is confident and witty. Combined with his looks and chrisma, he becomes the center of attention, often taunting the leaders of enemies in front of their ranks. He is also very sure of himself, bordering on overconfidence. He is also a man of action, preferring to jump into a situation without a plan, knowing that his blade will see him through. At other times, he is more somber. Singeon is often uncomfortable in social situations as he begins to become paranoid about those around him and their motivations. His years at sea molded his beliefs. He follows a pirate’s code of honor (always avenge an insult regardless of danger; your buddy’s foe is your own; never attack a buddy except in a fair, open duel; and anything else goes). Greed often drives him, but he is also devoted to helping and protecting his fellow adventurers (crew). He must always prove himself as a swordsman. While he rarely challenges others, he never turns down a challenge. Goals *Discover why so many people are out to get him. *Find out what happened to his father. *Discover the secret of “the Eye of the Dragon” his father sought. *Continue to hone his swordsmanship until he is the best in all lands. *Return to his Uncle’s farm and tell off his Uncle as a “very bad man.” Background Known as the “wanderer,” the “loaner,” or the “man in black,” Singeon Kane has spent the last two years wandering the lands. In each city, he puts on a show of his abilities, and challenges the best the town has to sword combat. The son of a sailor, he only met his father once. The last time he saw Stringfellow Kane was on his fifth birthday. His father regaled him with tales of his high seas adventures, such as single handedly fighting a giant sea serpent. Stringfellow told his son as he left that he would return. He would return with his share of a treasure called “the Eye of the Dragon” and take his mother and son to live amongst the nobility. He promised to be back by the start of spring. That was 24 years ago. Heartbroken, his mother died a year later and a mean uncle who employed him as a laborer at his farm raised him. At fourteen he ran away from home, made his way to the docks, and joined the first vessel needing a crew. He worked on ships for the next 12 years, going from adventure to adventure, all the time asking in ports for the whereabouts of Stringfellow Kane. In all his years at sea, he never found a rumor. He did become an amazing swordsman, usually acting as head of enforcement on a ship. During this time he became a follower of Vartherion. It was at this time that he began to suspect that something was amiss. He had just joined the crew of the Arcane Princess. While in port, he asked around about his father. It was then he noticed eyes watching, people obviously listening for an answer. As he returned to the ship he could see they were not acting right. He began to suspect they wanted something from him, and were conspiring behind his back. Perhaps it was because of his father, or simple jealousy. Whatever the cause, he knew he had to escape or die. He ended up jumping ship and began his travels across the lands. However, everywhere he went he would see the eyes looking at him, someone whispering to another about him, a person with their hand on their sword handle when he came near. He often would escape into the night from a city, for his own safety. Exploits and Deeds of Valor During his first day of delving, Singeon proved to be the anchor of the squad, not only for the prowess of his blade but because of the inspiration he is to the rest of the group. His stories will be told to their kids, grandkids, and on down until the Legends of Singeon Kane are revered through all the lands. The adventures in the Caverns of Madness have been both instructive and glorious. With defeats against demonkind, demonkin and even some non-demon types, Singeon has found himself bonding with a group for the first time since his days at sea. Although Singeon was not the most accurate delver, he attempted more attacks than any other delver and delivered more successful attacks than any other delver even attempted. He did more total damage to the enemy than anyone else, and was responsible for defeating more foes. Reason for and Method of Leaving the Group Singeon was nearly mortally wounded in the Hall of Warding in the Tomb of the Bloody Baron, along with many of the other delvers. They retreated, with Mrugnak carrying him, but were intercepted by revived skeletal knights in the First Guard Room. Singeon joined the fight and was surrounded by skeletons. His neck was cut and he quickly bled to death on the floor. The malignant power of the Tomb revived his corpse and it attacked Mrugnak. A bloody duel ensued, with the swashbuckler's necromantically empowered corpse easily dodging the minotaur's attacks. The minotaur went into a rage, and the corpse proceeded to impale it several times. Finally, in desperation, Lenia called upon the gods to protect them. She attracted the attention of the Dark Power that had been following Singeon, and it briefly appeared to take away the corpse and torture it for generations. Character Sheets Excel Spreadsheet Singeon Kane Age 29; Human; 5' 11"; 160; An attractive male human wanderer dressed in black leather. ST 13 30; DX 15 100; IQ 10 0; HT 13 30. Damage 1d/2d-1; BL 34 lbs.; HP 17 8; Will 10 0; Per 10 0; FP 13 0. Basic Speed 7 0; Basic Move 7 0; Block 9 (DX); Dodge 12; Parry 17 (Saber). Social Background TL: 3 0. Advantages Appearance (Attractive) 4; Charisma 2 10; Combat Reflexes 15; Enhanced Dodge 1 15; Enhanced Parry (Saber) 2 10; Enhanced Parry (Saber) 1 5; Luck 15; Signature Gear (Dual Balanced Sabers) 14 14; Weapon Master (Sabers) (one specific weapon) 20. Perks: Off-Hand Weapon Training (Saber); Quick-Sheathe (Sword); Weapon Bond (2nd Saber); Weapon Bond (Saber) 4. Disadvantages Code of Honor (Pirate's) -5; Greed (12 or less) -15; Impulsiveness (12 or less) -10; Overconfidence (12 or less) -5; Paranoia -10; Sense of Duty (Adventuring companions) -5; Vow (Never refuse a challenge to combat) -10. Quirks: _Unused Quirk 1; _Unused Quirk 2; _Unused Quirk 3; _Unused Quirk 4; _Unused Quirk 5 -5. Skills Acrobatics-15 (DX+0) 4; Brawling-16 (DX+1) 2; Carousing-13 (HT+0) 1; Climbing-14 (DX-1) 1; Fast-Draw (2nd Saber)-16 (DX+1) 1;Fast-Draw (Knife)-16 (DX+1) 1; Fast-Draw (Saber)-16 (DX+1) 1; Fast-Talk-9 (IQ-1) 1; Gambling-9 (IQ-1) 1; Gesture-10 (IQ+0) 1; Jumping- 15 (DX+0) 1; Saber-20 (DX+5) 20; Seamanship/TL3-10 (IQ+0) 1; Search-9 (Per-1) 1; Streetwise-10 (IQ+0) 2; Throwing-15 (DX+0) 2; Wrestling-15 (DX+0) 2. Techniques: Acrobatic Stand (Acrobatics)-12 3; Counterattack (Saber)-20 6; Disarming (Saber)-20 0; Dual-Weapon Attack (Saber)-20 5; Feint (Saber)-20 0; Targeted Attack (Saber Thrust/Vitals)-19 3.